<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Trick by Voyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812242">A New Trick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan'>Voyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mismatch - Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Training, Collars, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Loving Marriage, Pet Names</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812242</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyan/pseuds/Voyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Silv are happily married, and comfortable in that! But sometimes the spark for trying something new hits a couple, and they can't help by try it out~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Annie, Silv, and the Mismatch setting this fiction takes place in all belong to @Puptini on Twitter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began, as it always did. With the collar. Silv was almost ceremonial with the gesture, despite how commonly it occurred. Less commonly, now that she’d officially moved in and living with a child became a truly proper aspect of their relationship. The first time they practiced, they weren’t even engaged yet. But the collar was already nigh irreplaceable to their sexuality. <br/><br/>Silv slid it on carefully, cool leather hugging Annie’s neck. As the clasp pulled the material tight around her neck, she sighed, and her brain… dropped. Into a comfortable pond, where her only concerns were her own comfort, and Silv- <em> Boss’ </em> desires. He guided her up to the bed, her ass placed primly in the air. <br/><br/>Lubricant pooled across the crack of her ass, slipping down between her cheeks. It glanced across the tense star she’d offered to her lover, falling further to dribble past her lips. <br/><br/>“Relax, girl.” Silv intones in that confident, calm tone of his. The words are soothing enough to be a divine command, one Annie is following immediately. She feels his hands- <em> his </em> , not Maelstrom’s, caressing between her cheeks. The tension is back, but readily melts away again as the soft fingertips massage her backdoor, working in slow circles to physically untense the muscles. <br/><br/>It feels… nice, actually. The lubricant slowly warms her sphincter, letting the tension bleed into a quiet, muted pleasure. One that hitches as his digit slips in. It’s so weird! It slides in further, first knuckle, then second, and third, until it’s entirely sunken into her. Her face flushes hotly with a queer kind of embarassment, eyes closed shut while he keeps pumping his finger. <br/><br/>In. <br/><br/>Then out. <br/><br/>The other hand comes around, palming across her clit with their standard pressure and precision. Annie gasps, surprising herself with how <em> wet </em> she feels, how intense that stimulation got when she just had a simple finger in her ass. <br/><br/>“Good, right?” Silv mutters, a trace of hopeful excitement just barely tilting his voice upward. <br/><br/>“Uh-uh huh! It does, Boss!” Annie all too eagerly replies, head dropped as she continues to get rubbed on. In that night, she came twice, making it to two of Silv’s human fingers before the strain caught her. It stopped then, her lover always the considerate type beneath his cold veneer.</p>
<p><br/><br/><br/>The next session came a week from then. It was just fingers, still. Two to start, and two they held at for at least another week before she relaxed enough for three. Between the dedicated sessions, he’d found a nice plug. Stainless steel, with a gem in the shape of a water droplet. She was to wear it whenever unmerged, and <em> especially </em> during sex. The weight of it pressed on her in ways she didn’t understand then, though she understood taking Silv’s dick in any of its incarnations became <em> particularly </em> intense. <br/><br/>Intensity that only grew when the size of the plug did, Silv having apparently custom ordered a whole set of stainless steel plugs in increasing size. Man, the things you could do when kinky and a CEO. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>Next came his fingers again, ever controlled, but with Maelstrom merged atop. Thicker, denser, definitely a bigger task to take! But despite the way that just one digit stretched her gently, not to mention two, Silv was just as carefully slow and generously accommodating. Her comfort took priority, and it was her comfort that grew with each subsequent weekend. <br/><br/>In the perverse way her obedient, pet-like subspace worked, she started looking forward to the sessions. A whole evening with Silver doting on her ass, like his favorite little project. Her ass even relaxed slightly as soon as the collar came on, now. <br/><br/>Evenings that got a lot more interesting when Silver decided it was time for more than just his fingers. Annie couldn’t help but be a little disappointed when he revealed it wasn’t his flesh and blood that’d be sliding into her gently-used asshole anymore. <br/><br/>But it was very hard to be disappointed when she got to nestle her head against his very blatantly throbbing dick as a silicone dildo pressed against her sphincter, a low whine escaping as it pops right in. “Go ahead, needy~” He goads her from above, prompting an immediate and eager slathering of his cock in her saliva. <br/><br/>Little whines escape as she keeps swirling around his shaft, not being used to something quite so <em> solid </em> in there. It was pressing against the inner walls of her asshole in new and exciting ways, strange pressures that made her cunt flutter. She silenced her own pathetic mewls with his dick down her gullet, glad she had something practiced well enough to only gag slightly as she bottomed out. There was comfort here, his cock bulging her neck gently against the softened leather of her collar. <br/><br/>His hand clapped across the back of her head, holding her down in a familiar gesture. Still, something felt off- <em> oh fuck, he was thrusting the toy. </em> Annie was helpless to do anything but look up at her fiance’s smiling face as the faux cock plundered her ass, those odd waves of pleasure hitting across her backside while she had no ways to protest or push back. Though, to her shame, he <em> knew </em> she didn’t have any desire to do so. <br/><br/>The dildo is bottomed out in her, and his hand is lifted. With a whimper of a gasp, she drags herself off at the behest of her lungs. <br/><br/>“Roll over, girl.” <br/><br/>And so she does. And so he <b>fucks</b> her, the dildo grinding against his cock through the thin membranes of her tunnels. She cums first that day, and she literally sees stars when it happens. <br/><br/>The silicone playthings steadily escalate from thereon out. It’s almost ritualistic, the way Silv pulls out the row of the steadily perverse dildos, going from a plain human cock, to the cream of the crop: A dildo that looked suspiciously like Maelstrom’s member. The first time it came out, Silv’s intent became crystal clear to Annie. <br/><br/>He wanted to fuck both her holes at once. <br/><br/>In that moment, she became all the more eager for that final toy. <br/><br/>It took a month, still, but she made it! Silv had tied her wrists together, ass forced up doggy style as she was bound to the headboard. Lube already coated her backdoor, well used from their warm-up dildo. Part of her wished his cock was the warmup, but with the final goal in mind, she wouldn’t dare rob them of that moment. <br/><br/>The faux-Maelstrom’s tapered end slid slowly into her gently gaped arse, a shocked little mewl escaping her as she realized how easily it’d come inside her. Shocking them both was the fact that the slowly pressed toy kept going in without nary a complaint. <br/><br/>“Holy shit, Annie.” Silv murmured in quiet amazement, his sense of poise forgotten for a second. He’d expected another month of training before she’d be ready, and yet here she sat, ass stretched entirely around the base of his biggest toy. <br/><br/>“I didn’t realize my puppy was quite this eager~” He recovered quickly, twisting and pumping the whole toy within her, a gentle broad hand flitting across her clit. <br/><br/>“You’re always surprising me, Annie. So much more whorish than I anticipate, so much better of a girl than you need to be.” She could literally feel her cunt throb at the praise. There was a rustle of sheets behind her, Silver’s heat pressing down on her back as he kissed her cheek, and whispered ‘good girl’ in her ear. <br/><br/>At the drop of those words, she came. Once again seeing white in her vision under the force of that multifaceted assault on her poor body. <br/><br/></p>
<p><br/><br/>The culmination of this months long endeavor was almost romantic, in its own way! With their marriage just a few days past, Steph comfortably roomed with family while they spent their honeymoon together, Annie and Silv had nothing but eachother. The first night was spent ruining her cunt, the second spent recovering as they discovered that while their genitalia may be nigh-invincible, their hips absolutely weren’t. <br/><br/>So on this third evening, with the gentle breeze of the seaside fluttering through their moonlit balcony, Silv approached. Annie’s neck already bared for him. They’d already spent a whole day of love and joy together, making the subtle drop turn into a fucking <em> chasm. </em> She was so ready, so elated now, as Silv produced the lube. His fingers slid into her relaxed pucker effortlessly, earning a little quip she was way too far gone to properly register, though she tossed out a quiet hum of agreement anyways. <br/><br/>The man just smiled above her when he slid forward, her face going absolutely alight with excitement when she saw both!!! Cocks!!! For her!!! <br/><br/>A kiss came first, one she was more than happy to give him. Tongue, lips, spit, and all. She feels his cocks against her!! Both! Oh god, oh gods yes. The first tapered member slips gently into her arse, making her eyelids flutter. The second parts her labia to nestle snugly in her cunt, making her eyes roll. <br/><br/>“You gonna be good, Annie?” Silv’s voice hits her skull as he rests there. “You’re looking pretty-” He’s shut up with a kiss that would surprise them both later, Annie’s eyes absolutely drunken when she breaks it off. <br/><br/>“Silvester Larussa.” His hackles raised, her shit eating grin indicating that it was entirely intentional. “ <em> Fuck me, Boss. </em> ” <br/><br/>Brow contorted into a scowl, steam gently flowing from his jawline in preformatory frustration, Silv growled. “Jus’ cuz I’m giving you the name, doesn’t mean you get to be a BRAT about it.” <br/><br/>But, really, he wasn’t denying her. No fucking way either of them wanted to back out now. So he just <b>slammed</b> his hips downward, impaling her on the full girth of twin spires without an iota of remorse. She screamed, earnestly. A full, throaty sound as her body was invaded, eyes crossed and face contorted into the most perverse smile as she finally felt that bliss. Two dicks, two holes, almost as if god intended. How could she go back to regular sex from this? <br/><br/>Especially when Silver just fucking went for it, opting to fuck her so hard she couldn’t even contemplate words to sass at him with. Thanks to their generous application of lube, and Maelstrom’s own overproduction of slippery prenut, it went effortlessly. Annie felt her asshole getting fucked with just as much ease as her cunt, the realization that Silv had properly trained her so thoroughly only slamming her that much deeper into her submissive state. <br/><br/>Her body convulses underneath him as that bliss scours her mind, a sudden and near violent spray of her squirt splattering across his stomach as both holes clench and spasm around his cocks. She cums again, in quick succession, before her spastic throes end up sending him over the edge, too. Seems this was fun for both of them!~ <br/><br/>It was so utterly unique, the sensation of his familiar breed slamming against her cervix in tandem with the completely new feeling her her guts being painted a glittering off-white. They laid there in the aftermath of it, Silv’s breath just as heavy as his wife’s, their bodies sheened with squirt and sweat. <br/><br/>“That… good for you… puppy?” He inquired, once he had enough wetness in his mouth to do so. <br/><br/>“Uh. Uh huh.” She manages, after a minute of her own panting. <br/><br/>“Again?” <br/><br/>“Yessssssss~” <br/><br/>He chuckled at her enthusiasm, both palms clutching her hips as they went at it once more. They didn’t remember what time they stopped, or how messy things got, but Annie would always remember that day, and then the day after. <br/><br/>Mostly because her asshole wasn’t magically stained to allow effortless stretchiness, so she couldn’t fucking sit for the entirety of the following afternoon, <em> anywhere. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find more of my work and links at: https://voyaneer.carrd.co/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>